


The Steam Room

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, much sexy, short and sweet, very steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Rabbit and Tabitha relax in a steam and sauna after a long, hard day of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a fic prompt on tumblr

“Why didn’t you tell me you guys had a steam and sauna down here?” Tabitha asked as she gazed at the two rooms in wonder.

“I just wanted to-to-to surprise ya, baby. Besides, you worked so hard t-t-today and ya deserve a b-b-bit of relaxation,” Rabbit chimed.

“I’ve never been in one,” Tabitha mused.

“It’s great, baby. First things first, we g-g-gotta take a quick shower and then s-s-s-steam room and then sauna,” Rabbit said while undressing. Tabitha watched her in admiration for a second before undressing as well. They both grabbed towels and walked into the nearest shower.

“There’s only one,” Tabitha commented.

“We c-c-can share, Miz Tabitha,” Rabbit said with a playful gleam in her optics.

“Alrighty then,” Tabitha said, feeling herself blush at Rabbit’s playful gaze.

The two of them walked in and Tabitha turned the water on. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as hot water poured over her. She heard a soft hiss as Rabbit wrapped her arms around her chest, resting her head on her shoulder. The coolness of her chassis mixed with the running hot water felt heavenly. The two of them stood there for a dew more minutes before Rabbit reached forward and turned the water off.

“Now we-we-we go to the steam room,” she said while grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her chassis. Tabitha couldn’t help but giggle when she noticed the towel barely covered Rabbit’s nude body. Rabbit rolled her optics and walked out. Tabitha wrapped her own towel around her and followed her out.

Tabitha watched on curiously as Rabbit punched in some numbers on a control panel that was outside of the steam room.

“I’m putting us in for-for-for twenty minutes. That should be g-g-good for ya,” Rabbit explained as she pushed a button labeled “On”. She opened the door for Tabitha and they walked in as steam started filling up the room.

The two of them sat together in the incredibly hot room as more and more steam poured in from unknown shafts. Tabitha could feel herself panting and sweating at the heat. It was so hot! She looked over at Rabbit who looked content as she opened her mouth to let in the steam.

“I-It’s so h-h-hot, Rabbit,” Tabitha stammered as she rested her head on Rabbit’s cool shoulder. Her chassis was still cool despite the heat. Rabbit looked over at her in concern before a mischievous smirk formed on her lips.

“C’mere, baby,” she purred as she pulled Tabitha into her lap. Tabitha’s towel fell off in the process, but she didn’t mind as she rested against Rabbit’s cool chassis. She felt so nice in here.

Tabitha felt a cool hand trail down her stomach, sending cool tingles through her core as it went lower and lower. Rabbit's other hand gently squeezed her breasts. Tabitha moaned softly as Rabbit gently prodded at her womanhood with vibrating fingers.

“No one-one can hear us down here, baby,” Rabbit purred as she pushed her on her back. Tabitha looked up at Rabbit lovingly as she straddled her. Rabbit smirked down at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Hot steam poured down her throat, making her moan at the heat. Rabbit eventually pulled away and went to nibble at her neck. Tabitha grasped at her back as Rabbit inserted another vibrating finger, making her chuckle.

Tabitha soon found herself short of breath as Rabbit’s kisses went lower and lower. It made her lightheaded and giddy once Rabbit was at at her womanhood. Once she felt Rabbit's cool tongue tease her, she was nearly over the edge.

“I-I can’t breathe!” She exclaimed as she felt the quickly approaching orgasm. She gasped for breath as it came over her and Rabbit. Rabbit pulled away, smiling and licking her lips as she pulled Tabitha close to her cool chassis. Tabitha was almost faint as the steam room went quiet.

“How do ya f-f-feel, baby?” Rabbit asked as she planted a kissed her on the cheek.

“I…I feel wonderful,” Tabitha sighed.

“Do ya want to-to-to go to the sauna next? We can g-g-go at it again in there,” Rabbit purred.

“Of course,” Tabitha replied while wrapping her legs around Rabbit’s waist. Rabbit giggled as she picked her up and carried her into the sauna.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I think about this, this kinda sex would be very dangerous. Please don't get it on in a steam room! This is your lesson of the day!


End file.
